


New Year, Same Me

by WaterPony256



Series: As Life Goes On [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk (Undertale), Gen, High School, Older Frisk, Tutoring, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: Frisk is having problems with school- particularly her grades. A certain monster she knows lends a hand to help her.





	New Year, Same Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about this mainly because I'm in high school now.  
> Speaking of which, because of that, I'll probably only be able to write and post on the weekends for the time being. Maybe later in the year, I can find time on a school day to write. We'll just have to wait and see.

It's a new year at high school. Everyone is coming back to school and seeing their friends after about three months of being out for summer. A lot of people are also thinking of how hard their classes might be and how the year ahead might turn out. Not to mention that the hallways are packed with students navigating their way to the next class. It is just utter chaos on the first few days.

Frisk was a part of this massive group of high schoolers. She was now a sophomore, already having experience in high school last year. Her first year in high school had been overwhelming for her- all the new rooms, buildings, and people. She also had to have new teachers, which was adding to the stress. Eventually, she learned the way around the building she was in and could go to class easily. So, as the year progressed, she got used to high school.

However, this was a new year. Which means she'll have new classes, teachers, and classmates again. There is also a new schedule, so she'll have to memorize the order of her classes again. She sighed after thinking about the new things that are coming to her. Maybe she could ask her friends which classes they were having next and follow them to it. Except, her friends aren't in all of her classes. So, sometimes, she'll just have to wing it. 

~~~

Throughout the day, Frisk went through all of her school periods while using her schedule to help her know which room her classes were in. The classes were shorter today than they will be on regular school days, which will last about 50 minutes compared to the 30 minute classes today. Her teachers basically told her the same things all day- the rules for that class and what they will be doing in the class. Near the end of the day, she tuned out some of the teachers, knowing what they were about to tell her in those classes.

There were a lot of people Frisk recognized and a lot that were new to her. Her group of friends were there with her in some of her classes, and when they weren't, at least some people she knew were in there with her. She would have to get used to this arrangement soon. She didn't paticularly like some of the arrangements in her classes, but she didn't necessarily hate it either. Maybe she could get used to it later on.

~~~

Cut to at least one semester in. Frisk has gotten used to her classes and has gotten to know the people in them. She knows which classes her friends are in and which teachers teach each class. Things are coming along smoothly. Some of the lessons are challenging for her at times, but she's always tried her best to keep her grade up in that class.

The most challenging class for her had to be Algebra. There are so many new things introduced to her that she has trouble keeping up, already not being the best at math in any school year. Math is always her lowest grade. It's not failing, but it's not perfect either. She wishes that she could be better at it.

She had just recently had a few tests come back with a failing grade. This was an instant alarm to her. She thought that she had understood all of the material. Maybe she was missing a step in the process of working her problems, or maybe she didn't study enough. She studied at an average amount, trying to make sure that she knew the steps to working the problems. Maybe she didn't study enough and needed to try harder.

Well, she didn't understand all of the material necessarily. Whenever she didn't, the teacher would get frustrated and try to explain it to her quickly and move on, which didn't help.  She was never really that good at math to begin with, so that was another problem.

Right now, Frisk had just taken another test, expecting it to be a failing grade. As the teacher gave them back, she started thinking about what to do to help her make better grades.  _Maybe I should study harder. No, that hasn't helped at all. Well maybe--_

The sound of the test being dropped on her desk broke her train of thought. The test was a little thick, so it made a pretty big sound. It was facing down, as if mocking her, baiting her in for disappointment. She slowly flipped it over, already seeing red correction marks on the paper as she did. She flipped it over quickly after seeing this.

Her grade was what she had expected. A 54 was written on top of the test with a circle around it.

**Dammit**

She wanted to shout this as she saw that grade. But she couldn't. She'd get in trouble for it. What is she going to do? How can she get better? It just seems like it's getting worse. Frisk sulked with her head on her desk. How is she gonna tell the skelebros about this?

After the period was over, Frisk headed home. All the way there, her mind swelled on the failing math grade. How is she gonna get to college if she can't pass math? What will happen to her? 

When she got home, the house was empty. The skelebros were still at work. That figures. Frisk went up to her room. As she entered, she dropped her backpack from her back on the floor by the doorway. She flipped onto her bed, face down and groaning. She reached over and grabbed her drawing notebook. Maybe that can help her think of what to do about her dilemma. She started sketching all the while thinking hard of what to do.

Suddenly, she got an idea. She raced out of her room, down the stairs, and to the phone. She dialed a number quickly, hoping who it was could help her. It started ringing.

After a few seconds, they picked up.

"Hello, this is Toriel."

Frisk told Toriel that it was them and that they wanted to talk to her about something.

"Why, hello my child. We haven't spoke in a while. How may I help you?"

"You're still a teacher at the monster school, right?", Frisk asked.

"Well, yes. Why do you ask me that?"

Frisk explained her problem about her failing grades to Toriel, hoping she could do something to help.

Toriel thought for a while, then had a solution.

"I'm pretty sure I know about the material you humans are learning. Maybe I could come over to your home after school and tutor you, if Sans and Papyrus are okay with it of course."

Frisk told her she was sure that if it was something to help her, then they wouldn't mind. They had been worried about her dilemma.

"Ok, then it's settled. Expect me to come tomorrow. Tell Sans and his brother tonight so that they know why I'll be there."

Frisk agreed and said goodbye to Toriel.

"Goodbye, child. I'll see you later." She hung up the phone.

Frisk went back to her bedroom and  started drawing some more until she heard Papyrus's loud tone downstairs.

"NYEH HEH HEH"

That's one way to know they're home.

Frisk walked down into the living room where they were sitting on the couch. Sans turned to her.

"hey,kid. how was school? heard ya had a test today."

Frisk looked down a little bit, scared of how they would react to her math grade.

"YES, FRISK. SPEAKING OF WHICH, HOW DID YOU DO ON THAT TEST?"

Frisk nervously looked to her side.

"Actually, that's something I need to talk to you two about."

They looked confused at what she said.

She reluctantly told them what happened.

"I... made another bad grade on my math test."

Sans's grin faultered a little and Papyrus had a look of concern on his face.

"But, I got in touch with someone that might be able to help me."

Their faces then lightened, wondering who it was.

"I called up Toriel, thinking she might help me since she's a teacher herself. She told me she'll come here after school to help me. She also wanted me to tell you two this before she came tomorrow."

The skeletons' faces lightened up.

"THAT'S GREAT! I THINK TORIEL WILL BE A GREAT HELP."

"yeah."

Frisk was relieved that they didn't freak out over her grade.

~~~~

Time passed day by day. Toriel came over to help Frisk and it seemed to be working. She noticed that her math grade started climbing instead of falling. She wanted to keep it like that. The grade rose until it hit an A. Toriel was proud of Frisk. One day, before she left, she stopped and talked to Frisk.

"Frisk, now that you can do this on your own, you don't need me anymore. I'm glad I was able to help you. I hope you can keep up the good work. You can tell me if you ever need me again. Goodbye."

Toriel left the house. Shortly after, the skeletons came home. 

"hey kid, we saw how much you've improved. tori told us about it."

"YES, YOU HAVE DONE WONDERFULLY."

Frisk felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her back. She knew how to understand her lessons better now. She didn't have to worry about failing. And if she did fail again, she could remember that Toriel told her that everyone fails at one point or another and that it's important to try harder next time.

She sighed, maybe high school won't be as bad as she had thought of it. 

"new year, new you,  huh?" Sans said to Frisk, winking after saying it.

Frisk shook her head while smiling.

"No, new year, same me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated on this so hard.
> 
> Most of this is based upon the high school that I'm in. Except for the sophomore thing. I'm not a sophomore. 
> 
> The thing with the math teacher is something that was actually happening in 7th grade with me and my other classmates.
> 
> So, I guess you could say that I wrote this from my own experiences so far with high school.


End file.
